Talk:Feldt Grace
Grace & Setsuna This might seem stupid to some of you guys, but is there ever once anything solid or proof about Feldt having feelings for him? There was no blushing nor awkward moments, the flower could mean a friendly gesture. Also, I don't recall Setsuna carrying that flower every-time he pilots a Gundam. Anyone can shed some light into this? Wasabi 20:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :From the novel 5, it was said she had feelings for him. Okay, implied. When Linda gave her the flower, Feldt was reminded of Setsuna, then illustration showed she blushed. And her being conscious about Marina + gestures can pretty much point to it. It's there; even if I don't like SetsunXFeldt, it's there >< :Also, if you're referring to my "bringing it at all times during the battle," maybe I worded it wrong, but I was referring to that last Battle in Lagrange 2 (yeah, I thought "the" would settle it). Bronx01 20:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5306.html found this. from the novel. Make a judgment. Bronx01 20:41, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Appearance To those who know how to describe clothes and hair and all those stuff, feel free to add something in the Appearance section. I am not really good with those stuff. It'll benefit the article greatly, as Feldt changes her looks as time goes by. It'll be much better if it's done using your own words. Thanks in advance Bronx01 00:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Bronx, no offense, but "Appearance" has got to be the least significant subject to be added in. You can throw that all into notes or even into the "personality & character" area. Don't you think it's a bit too much to make a subject area for this? Wasabi 01:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think it's too insignificant to put in, as I look at how people put in 2+ pics in info boxes just to distinguish characters from one time frame to another. Other wikis have this section in their article too. In addition, putting it in "Personality and Character," just as you said, will cloud that section further. :And it's not like I am making another article about the area, so it should not be big of a deal for you really. Bronx01 13:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, but that's not featured that often. Appearances tend to be waaay in the bottom to list the character featured in which ep, but to actually do a section to describe about the character's looks, it's not a lot to go on. Plus, if you start this, it's going to be another new can of worms for the other profiles simply about fashion statements. The only thing major is that she likes pink, curly pig tails vs pony tail, and had 2 different sets of costumes. I usually don't like to add in a whole section unless it's at least a paragraph. If you can throw in a paragraph, I'll let it go, but honestly I think it's totally unnecessary; I'll let the other editors decide. Guys, what do you think? Wasabi 19:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :It's not featured often 'here' (or ever). :And can of worms..., 1) articles would not end up like fashion profiles if other editors help in expanding/cleaning articles here. 2) if not including the blunders that have already done and slipped here, this wiki should be safe if some nonsense came by; some level-minded editors will notice those and change them. :And atleast 1 paragraph is all that is needed to describe the section. Bronx01 19:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Since Feldt's appearance is relative to her character, i think it fits better under a sub-category. I know it makes me feel better :P Wasabi 06:35, July 13, 2010 (UTC)